The Sasha Sisters
}} The Sasha Sisters is a debut studio album for The Sasha Sisters, who are introduced from the TV series Best Friends Forever recorded by Keke Palmer, Shanica Knowles and Paige Hurd as their characters Sasha Henry, Emmetta Jones and Becky Adams performing together as The Sasha Sisters. The soundtrack was released on July 30, 2012 nationwide, and July 31, 2012 in North America. The Sasha Sisters received mixed to positive reviews, and was a commercial success. It debuts at #2 at the Billboard 200 selling a strong 115,000 copies, but did debut at #1 at the U.S. Kids Album and U.S. Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. The world tour, entitling The Sasha Sisters World Tour, will be held in North America on May 24, 2013, following the success of the album. Also, they are currently working on their debut album performing as The Sasha Sisters. Development After the series finale of Best Friends Forever, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson both planned on releasing the soundtrack that focuses only on Sasha, Becky and Emmetta. Keke Palmer will be performing songs alongside Paige Hurd and Shanica Knowles as their characters performing as the actual girl group The Sasha Sisters. The soundtrack was to be titled The Sasha Sisters. Wilkerson states that making the soundtrack is part of their plan and the girl group are similar than Destiny's Child. They said that the soundtrack will be a studio album. From episode "The Sasha Sisters", Sasha plans for her two best friends Rebecca and Emmetta to join with her as her bandmembers "The Sasha Sisters". Therefore, within Emmetta's voice goes wrong, she tries to let her out of the band, but she can't because she'll hurt her friends' feelings. Having a her breaking up with boyfriend Chris, Amy feels depress where Cassie and Zack began to get stop thinking about him and find someone else. Singles "Survivor" and "Say My Name" are originally written by Destiny's Child. It was a lead single from season 4 of Best Friends Forever. Most of the songs are being borrowed by Rihanna, Beyonce and Destiny's Child. "Single Ladies", "Irreplaceable", "Diva" and "Broken-Hearted Girl" were the original songs written by Beyonce. Producers will be remixing and rewriting most of the songs to a cleaner version to make it more family-friendly rather than adult-friendly such as the lyrics of "Diva" changed from "talking s**t." to "talking trash". "Umbrella", "Stupid in Love", "Hard", "Disturbia", "Rude Boy", "Pon de Replay" and "California King Bed" are the original songs written by Rihanna. "Love the Way You Lie" is written by both Rihanna and Eminem. The song has made a lot of changes. The song begins with the humming as Palmer starts singing the lyrics from beginning of "Love the Way You Lie", while the song used the lyrics from "Love the Way You Lie Part 2", and the rapping part was removed and was changed to the part where Palmer starts singing the song's main lyrics. The rapping part in "Umbrella" was removed as well. "Hard" lyrics "Imma rock this shit like fashion, as in" is changed to "IMMA rock this world like fashion as in." Also changed are "But the hottest bitch in heels right here" to "But the hottest chick in heels right here". The rapping part in "Hard" was also removed from the song. Tracklisting Producers *Keke Palmer *Paige Hurd *Shanica Knowles *Beyonce Knowles *Kelly Rowland *Michelle Williams *Rihanna *Jay Z *Eminem Release history Reaction The Sasha Sisters receieved mostly some harshed reviews, but some gave it either mixed or postive reviews. Alex Wilkerson describes the soundtrack his and Chris Turner's best work they have ever worked. Chart performance The Sasha Sisters had a strong debut in its opening weekend. It debuts at #2 at the Billboard 200 earning 115,000 copies behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/God_Forgives,_I_Don%27t God Forgives, I Don't] by Rick Ross, which made 218,000 copies. The film debuts at #1 at the U.S. Kids Album beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kidz_Bop_22 Kids Bop 22] and U.S. Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. In its second weekend, the film moved up to the #1 spot edging out [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Now_That%27s_What_I_Call_Music!_43_(U.S._series) Now 43], which sold 111,000 copies, bringing its total to 226,000. As of January 2013, the soundtrack sold 325,000 copies to date. Charts Debut World Tour Following the success of The Sasha Sisters, Keke Palmer decides to go out on her very first world tour debut alongside Best Friends Forever castmates Shanica Knowles and Paige Hurd to support their album. The world tour will begin in the United States on May 24, 2013. The world tour has since been delayed until early 2014 because Palmer, Hurd and Knowles are all working on their second studio album together as musical group The Sasha Sisters..link title References #^ Duke Johnson, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson personal life attendances #^ TV Show into Works #^ Watching with Ambivalence. Pop Matters Television. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006 External links